


「jack bright/mikell bright」禁止同时多于1个bright博士出现在O5-6办公室内

by IAMLobz_001



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLobz_001/pseuds/IAMLobz_001
Summary: 很久没上嗷3了把没上传的黄文都上传一下*年下亮骨科*不色，只是黄，还有暴力和搞笑情节*没有营养*（也许有）角色OOC*porn without plot*别骂了*看到警告有雷点还点进来的最好去重新投胎*go↓
Relationships: Jack Bright & Mikell Bright
Kudos: 1





	「jack bright/mikell bright」禁止同时多于1个bright博士出现在O5-6办公室内

O5-6在他的办公室醒来，感到很糟糕。  
我们来讲讲前一天发生了什么狗屁破事儿吧。

牛仔换了个新助理，男的，戴着眼镜，一副标准的办公室生物样子。  
O5-6没有感觉到任何不对劲，事实上也没有什么不对劲。  
助理给了他一杯水，但是在他工作的一个半月内从来没有为上司倒过一杯水，除了必要的命令。  
不就是一杯水吗？难道这里还有什么小说情节，比如水里有迷药之类的？  
哦还真是。mikell bight无力地倒在地板上时看见了红宝石吊坠从助理的马甲缝隙里掉了出来，他没忘在心里咒骂他的弟弟，顺便担忧人事主管又要滥用什么权限。

——这里没有密钥——

mikell不知道的是在昏迷时一共有三个jack bright把他从地上抬起来并在床上用红色的麻绳把他捆了起来。  
当他醒来时他摆出一副我一定把你们两个脑袋全部崩飞的表情，面对着两张笑得异常灿烂并危险的脸。第三个jack bright突然把他上半身架起，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在mikell的颈窝，手掌覆上胸肌揉捏裸露的皮肤，并在他耳边轻轻地呼气。  
“mikell，这将会非常有意思。我和你。所有的我。”  
这简直是疯了。mikell张开嘴怒瞪着什么地方，干涩的喉咙没有发出声音。他从来没有被操过，更何况现在操自己的人是自己的弟弟——而且是他妈的三个弟弟。  
胸前的触感可以说是恰到好处，即使是男性不够敏感的乳头也会因为刺激而变得充血挺立。mikell诚实地有了点儿性欲，当其中一个jack bright把他暴露的生殖器顶端用手套弄几下放进嘴里的时候他立马硬了。mikell当然承认自己的亲弟弟在这一点天赋凛异经验充足，他满意地享受着没有血缘关系的身体给他口交发出丝毫不掩饰的喘息。作为王牌特工vivid，过硬的身体素质让他在屁眼里挤进一根沾满润滑液的手指时仅仅发出一声好听的闷哼而并非反抗，他从来不掩饰任何方面的性快感。手指逐渐加到两根三根，堆挤的肠肉在被分开或收紧时开始发出咕叽的水声在办公室里回响。虽然一前一后动作十分温柔但也足够让mikell迎来高潮而射在那张正好给了一个深喉的嘴里。  
接下来的动作才能算是有那么一些粗暴。背后的jack bright来到他身前将润滑液抹在性感纤细的腰肢上，为他口交的jack bright代替了背后的位置，至此没有动静的jack bright在mikell面前躺下。第三个jack完全勃起的性器一点点挺入被扩张得十分柔软的后穴，从未被使用过导致扩张充分的情况下进入也十分困难。同时mikell的嘴被强制性掐开含住了另一根性器，一次被填得满满当当的mikell眯着眼享受并伺候着他的弟弟，就像小时候对他的宠爱——他永远无法在任何情况下对james下狠手，但是现在摆在他面前的是jack bright博士，基金会的人事主管，被困在不朽当中的可怜灵魂。这场性爱已经让他有些失神，或许动作足够让他感受到灭顶的快乐，或许下腹的酥麻能够让他停下思考，但恍然他听着那些淫秽的声音脑海里却浮现出儿时的james，那张一去不复返的脸。突然间他的后穴又被撑开了些，另一根性器开始缓缓挤入。mikell失神地想要大叫，但音节被嘴里的性器撞得破碎成一个个仿佛是在叫施虐者名字的字母。  
撕裂性的伤痛让他又马上清醒过来，瞪大眼睛却失去聚焦。两根生殖器在他敏感的后穴来回磨蹭着，顶进深处又快速拔出，粘腻的润滑液混着血丝从交合处溢出。脖颈处被留下了密布的牙印和吻痕，弹药锐器在躯体上留下的疤痕在身体极度敏感时也给了他多余的快感，那些凸起的伤疤在这副身体上衬托得他更加性感，这副景象当然淫秽得不堪入目。精液和多余的唾沫从他嘴里流出，无法闭合的后穴微微收缩着，白浊一股一股流出。  
第二天醒来他发现弟弟（们）已经替他收拾完毕，他上交了处决名单。  
O5-6感觉没那么糟糕了，该死的，他得换个助理。


End file.
